


[Podfic] Relief and Fear and Terror

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of halwen's storyAllura’s first thought, when Vox Machina had told her that a conclave of chromatic dragons had attacked Emon, had been wild, terrible relief that Kima was safe.Kima’s first thought, when Vox Machina had told her that a conclave of chromatic dragons had attacked Emon, had been fear for Allura.





	[Podfic] Relief and Fear and Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relief and Fear and Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739007) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Title:** Relief and Fear and Terror

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:07:12

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/relief%20and%20fear%20and%20terror%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20halwen.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
